New Beginning, Final ending
by PyrettaBlaze75
Summary: A very short one shot about Nancy's thoughts as she prepares to take the job at Westin Hills and face Freddy once more.  I don't own any characters therein.  They  belong to Wes Craven , New Line Cinema.


"Hey what s the point of this Oh hey what s your favorite song Maybe we could hum along

Well I think you're smart You sweet thing Tell me your name I'm dying here

Ooh got you where I want you Ooh got you where I want you yeah

Hey maybe just a smile Oh hey did you know that I can t dance Could we talk for a while

Well I think you're smart You sweet thing Tell me your sign I'm dying here

Ooh got you where I want you Ooh got you where I want you Where I want you I want you

Suffer suffer You don t get no rougher Rub it up baby girl Torture me like no other Suffer suffer You don t get no rougher When you rock me baby Put your thing on me lover

I think you're smart You sweet thing Tell me your name I'm dying here

Ooh got you where I want you Got you where I want you yeah I got you where I want you yeah Got you where I want you Want you, want you, yeah"~ Got you where I want you by The Flys

March 1987

Nancy Thompson sighed as she went through the long process of opening up a new bank account at the SpringWood National Bank.

She had come back to this town,this little place of hell, to start an internship at the Westin Psychiatric was well qualified after all. She had gotten her degree over 2 years earlier than normal and was doing groundbreaking research on the subject of those smoke &mirror of the human psyche- dreams.

Anyone would see her as a promising young woman eager to get a jump on her career, but Nancy alone knew the real reason she had returned. To fight him for the lives and souls of the few remaining Elm Street children who had been driven to seeming madness( or at least everyone else thought so) by his deadly never ending pursuit of them in their dreams. A shiver ran through her as she thought of HIM. Freddy Krueger. Her very own nightmare come to life.

She had barely managed to defeat him 6 years earlier when he had returned to seek his unholy vengeance. Her Mother , Boyfriend Glen and good friends Tina and Rod hadn't been so lucky.  
Afterwards pushed to the edge of her sanity,she had eventually found sanctuary with the dream suppressing drug kept her safe from him,it allowed her to get her bearings , to catch her breath and try to sort out her feelings about the literal nightmare she had lived through.

But just because Kruger could no longer reach or attack her in her dreams didn't mean that he was completely gone.

She had weakened him significantly when she defeated him. She knew that . But even months after she had faced off against him for the final time, she could feel his presence slowly seeping into her consciousness again.

Often around, hovering, poking and prodding at her mind, looking for a weakness, trying to read her thoughts.

In the last year he had grown significantly stronger and from what Nancy had recently found out upon her return about the strange sequence of events that happened to teenager Jesse Walsh who had had the misfortune to move into the house she and Kruger had both once called home , and his friends last year, she knew instantly that he was back. Back to finish what he had started. Somehow she must stop him again..Or die trying.

"Anything else Miss Thompson?" the smiling female clerk asked her.  
Startled out of her memories, Nancy shook her head .  
The clerk had taken her sweet time setting up the account , staring subtly at the strange gray streak in Nancy's chestnut brown hair.  
Nancy was used to often did. It wasn't what people expected to usually thought she had done it deliberately to look punk, and she didn't often correct them.  
They could think what they liked, she thought running her hand over it proudly- her ever present badge of survival.

Donning her sunglasses to shield her eyes from giving away the churning storm of her emotions as she left the bank,she immediately turned the car towards Westin Hills.  
Once again running towards her fear and the battle which she had a feeling would be her last, that awaited her.

The End! 


End file.
